<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 15: Dared to by sp4rklefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128521">Prompt 15: Dared to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish'>sp4rklefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dared To, Gen, Hero/Villain, hero/villain content is whats keeping together in these trying times, that should be a tag on its own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Villain was dared to steal a good ornament from a car. It was going well. and then Hero showed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hero/villain - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 15: Dared to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V grumbled as he moved stealthily avoiding security cams. This was the stupidest thing he's done by far. He made it inside the museum. He sent his bots to security to run interference. He had to backtrack a bit to get to the display he wanted. This was surprisingly easy. He looked at the car displayed prominently among other cars. He didn't know why they were special or what kind they were. He sighed. Was anything special about this hood ornament or was Anthony just fixated on this type of car? He didn't know or really care. </p>
<p>As he finally got the silver horse figure off, a hand came down on his shoulder "Villain." Well fuck. "Hero!" Villain whispered shocked. "You aren't supposed to be here! No one is! How did you know!?" His bots were supposed to jam any calls out, eat wifi and fry any radio waves. This was impossible. Hero whispered back "i was in the area. Give me the hood ornament and i won't pursue you further tonight." </p>
<p>V shielded it with his body. He didn't have a pocket because this wasn't part of the plan. "No!" He whisper yelled. " I found it first. Get your own there's plenty here." He darted his eyes to his utility belt. Maybe he could tie it on or make room on a drill pocket. Hero kept standing waaayy to close for Villains comfort. Though 6ft was still close in his mind. Much less two feet. </p>
<p>V shuffled through his belt. He was pretty sure he kept zip ties in a pocket. But the ornament was heavy. Though not as heavy as he expected. Hero broke his concentration. "Why do you want that anyway? Like aren't there cars in the street that have this." V looked at him. Before he could get a snide comment in, he heard yelling and loud footsteps down a hall.</p>
<p>Still whispering, "i thought you said you wouldn't pursue me!? You called the police!?" Wounded. He wasn't going to give it over but he didn't need to know that. Hero looked surprised as he did though. Confirmed when he whispered back "i didnt. You must have sent off an alarm." V glared at him. He hadn't set off any alarms. He was sure of it. So it was probably Hero. V started sweating. "How did you get up here anyway?" Hero pointed to an open window. V frowned. None of the windows on the second floor should be able to open. Like most business windows. He scurried over to it. The entire casing had been pulled out. Yeah. That probably would have set an alarm off.</p>
<p>V glared with a new fire in his eyes, whisper yelled "You got us into this mess. You will get us out." Hero shrugged and walked in what seemed to V as a slow mosey to the window hole in the wall. V could hear the yelling come closer; they didn't have much time before the police barged in  this room. "I will make this your fault if we get caught." He poked his head out to see if there was anyone watching. </p>
<p>Loud yelling and  footsteps snapped his attention to the other side of the gallery. He turned to Hero to yell at him again. He found a face full of Heros' chest. Hero somehow picked him up and they were flying out of the window. He tried to yell at Hero but over the wind and rustling of a plastic bag in his lap he couldn't hear himself much less Hero. V clutched Heros neck terrified. He hated heights. He hated flying. He really didn't want to be where he was. It was a small comfort having Hero's arms practically cradle him as they flew somewhere.<br/>
…<br/>
They landed and V scrambled down. Breathing heavily and just staring at the ground. The white plastic bag had dropped unto the floor. He didn't care, he didn't even know where it came from. He got his breathing calmed down and looked around. It was an apartment. Well. He was on an apartment deck. Hero was inside.</p>
<p>"Do you want water or soda?" Hero called from the kitchen. "Water!" His voice came out dry and scratchy. "Sorry about that. I don't normally fly that fast. I was in a bit of a rush." Hero offered him water as he bent down to grab the bags. </p>
<p>V downed the water so fast some of it missed his mouth and trickled down the side of his mouth. "Yeah. Police do that to you." V looked at the empty cup wondering if he could just put his face under the faucet instead. </p>
<p>Hero placed his bags on the kitchen table. "Well. I guess so. Yes. But i was worried my food was cooling off and ice cream melting." He at least had the audacity to look a bit embarrassed. "What are you going to do with that anyway?" He gestured to the hood ornament V still clutched in his hand as he placed the food out.</p>
<p>"Oh uh. I don't know. Give it to my friend i guess." He glared at Hero for a few more seconds. </p>
<p>"Why steal it if you don't know what you want to do with it?" He had put the ice cream away and went to get plates out. "Fork or chopsticks?" He looked over at V now standing a few feet in from the deck. "Oh and can you close the deck door. I don't want bugs coming in."</p>
<p>V was confused. Why was Hero acting so casually? Why did he ask fork or chopsticks? Why was this so civil? He closed the door and headed to the kitchen for another glass of water before he headed out. Oh right conversation. Thats what normal people do when they are in a house.  Whyd he steal tbis stupid toy. "It's not like i wanted to steal it. Why would i want this??" He chugged down more water.</p>
<p>"I don't know! you're the mastermind here." Hero shrugged. "I'm just the one who looks pretty and punches things." He sat down and started digging into the to-go food. V was going to head out. Clearly this was set up for Hero and his roommate or perhaps. But hero the pretty one? He came over to the table, leaning over a chair. "You're the pretty one? As in, I'm not?? That's hardly fair as we are just about covered the same". Hero looked shocked but had noodles in his mouth preventing him from speaking. He gestured to his exposed arms. V rolled his eyes. "Of course you have your arms bare. It's a small difference. You can't say I'm not the pretty one. You've never seen me!" V was really just pulling Heros goat. He didn't care. Or he thought he didn't. But Hero blushed and V was intrigued. Half masks only hid so much. He relished that Hero was embarrassed from him calling him out. He stood there watching hero fidget, Trying to find somethign to answer his claim with.</p>
<p>"I...i….yes?" hero flubbed. "Listen why don't you take this food as an apology?" Hero didn't do good trying to apologize on the spot, V thought. He stopped leaning on the chair to sit in it, opposite of hero. " i will! But i won't accept the apology. Just your food. Idc whose food it was, its mine now. You can explain that to them." He saw a fork and chopstick next to the food. He picked up the fork and started to shovel food into his mouth. He hadn’t realized he was hungry and didn’t want to stop. Had he thought about anyone else but himself he would have seen hero smiling at him. Or realized Hero wasn’t objecting to him eating the food. But his stomach wanted all the attention on the food because getting almost caught by the cops was exhasuting. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i did actually run a spell check on this. cause i typed it at like 2am on my phone.<br/>it needed a spell check like a muddy dog needs a bath.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>